halofandomcom-20200222-history
Avalanche
http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=H3LegendaryMapPack 'Avalanche'http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13382 is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. It is featured as one of the three maps in the Legendary Map Pack that was made available on April 15th, 2008. Setting Avalanche is a huge Forerunner power station set on the front of a huge glacial shelf on the reborn Installation 04. The structure pulls its power out of the densely compacted ice that constantly builds up behind the station before it falls into the ocean below. Design Avalanche is a re-imagination of Sidewinder, a map in Halo: Combat Evolved, removing certain design elements, such as the tunnel in between the two bases, while adding new ones, such as the many Man Cannons. New Forge objects have been created just for this map and can seriously change gameplay. These objects include shield doors to block entrances and exits, large sniper perches that will stay in place if put in the air, and Forerunner ramps and such like that can be used to make an entirely new base if you are creative enough. The map itself is centered around two bases at each end of a U-shaped snowy valley, and to add an interesting dynamic, there is an asymmetry in the vehicles — in objective gametypes one base has exclusively UNSC vehicles to begin, while another has exclusively Covenant vehicles to begin. The map is set to prefer objective gametypes. It is also the largest map in the Halo franchise ever. Gameplay Features and Changes *The hallway between the 2 bases has been removed. This includes the gate where the Overshield and Active Camouflage spawned. *A few Man Cannons and a large cavern area have been added to the original 'Sidewinder'. *In the Legendary Map Pack Darkness trailer as seen here it shows that the Forerunner architecture on the side perform as a man cannon. This has been confirmed with the April 10th ViDoc. *In one-sided objective gametypes, the attacking team has UNSC Vehicles, while the defenders have Covenant and Loyalist vehicles. *All UNSC vehicles will now feature snow camouflage colors instead of the traditional green UNSC color schemehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13368. *The Scorpion Tank is only available to the assaulting team on one-sided objective based games; during team slayer, neutral and multi objective games both sides will have the Wraith Tank. *A bottomless pit is located in the center infantry area of the map. This pit can be crossed by the man cannons there. *Energy doors can now be placed in Forge to cover up Exits. Vehicular Balance As seen in a recent overview of the map released by Bungie, one-sided objective games have a Human vs. Covenant vehicular setup, while symmetrical game-types will have all UNSC vehicles (presumably). Here are the lists of the vehicles that are included: Asymmetric game-types: Defenders - Wraith , Ghost, 2 Choppers, Banshee. Attackers - Scorpion, 2 Mongeese, 2 Warthogs, Hornet (A Downgraded variant. aka no rockets). Symmetric game-types: Both teams have a Wraith Tank, Mongoose, 2 Warthogs and a Hornet. A Ghost can also be found in the middle of the map, near where the Spartan Laser and Trip Mine spawn. Getting Out Of Avalanche To get out of Avalanche, go into Forge mode and spawn a set of teleporters. Place the recieving end on one of the far ledges that is near the giant sea of ice. Place another on an easy place to reach. Go through the teleporter and place a respawn point. But be careful, if you go too far, you'll die instantly. Also, if you go into Edit Mode and head upwards you can reach another part of the map but you will die if you venture too far out. Forge There are many new items to be placed in Forge. These are mostly Forerunner-themed, to keep with the style of the map. A few of these items are: *Forerunner-style walls *Energy-Blockers (Shield doors that cannot be walked through). *A Sniper Perch, which is in one picture turned upside-down, thus being able to hold a Scorpion tank. *A Forerunner ramp also had been added. Trivia *During production, Avalanche's code-name was "Cottonball." *Avalanche is the only current Halo 3 level that features a Hornet, though not as powerful as usual by default. It is also the only map that features a Scorpion by default, though only in One-Sided Objective game types and only for the attackers. *Avalanche is the first and only Halo 3 map to feature teleporters by default. *Avalanche is the first multiplayer map in the entire series in which the vehicles get an appearance makeover. *The map is set on the Installation 04 (II) and resembles the Halo map Sidewinder and the Campaign level Halo, although the campaign level has no trees like the new map. *A structure in the background is identical to the shield towers on The Covenant. *The map was actually rebuilt from the original Sidewinder map and includes the same overall shape, a mid-section joining the bases and near-parallel bases separated by rock. *Avalanche contains the most vehicles of any Halo 3 multiplayer level, even more than the number on Sandtrap (excluding Elephants). It is also slightly larger than Sandtrap. *Avalanche is slightly larger than the original Sidewinder, and the sky's setting is also slightly darker. *The snow camouflage vehicles are the Hornet, the Warthog, the Mongoose, and the Scorpion. *Many design elements of the map seem to have been drawn from the Halo 2 map Containment, such as the new design of the bases. *Parts of the map are slippery just like in Sidewinder. However it isn't nearly as slippery as Sidewinder. *At the bottom of the "U" there are edges where you are able to fall to your death. *By default, there are ''7'' pieces of equipment on the map. *If you look up you see dark clouds probably from the nearby construction. *If you look closely at the man cannons/gravity lifts, they have striking resemblances to parts found on a Gravity Hammer. *If you run or jump too quickly off the man cannons in the caverns, you will simply fall to your death. *The bases' architecture has a striking resemblance to some seen in the Lord of the Rings series. *On rare occasions, death screams will sound high pitched regardless of the player's gender. *Avalanche is the only map to have Brute Choppers by default other than Sandtrap. *Avalanche is rumored to be the Installation 04 (II) rebuild of the original Sidewinder on Installation 04. Gallery of Avalanche's Setting Image:Avalanche1.jpg Image:Avalanchebase.jpg Image:Avalanche04.jpg Image:Avalancheoverview.jpg Image:Avalanche2.jpg Gallery of Snow-Camouflaged Vehicles Image:Snowhornet.jpg Image:Snow Warthog.jpg Image:Snow Scorpion.jpg Image:Snow Mongoose.jpg References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels